


The One Left Behind

by Emily_Faye



Series: Collected Short Fiction (2000s) [9]
Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Free-Verse (maybe?), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry (sort of), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Faye/pseuds/Emily_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching and waiting, waiting and watching, for the one they say shall never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net on June 30, 2009.

Watching and waiting, waiting and watching,

For the one they say shall never return

You listen to the words they say, but you can't understand,

'She can't be gone,' you say, 'She just can't'

You listen to the words of kindness of sorrow, and of pity, Watch them whimper and cry and you can't help but thinking:

'This isn't what she wants, this isn't what is real, stop crying for her, she'll come back, she always has and she always will.'

Every day you wait, looking around every corner, waiting for her at the bus stop, looking at her house.

But she never comes, and you begin to think she never will, but you still wait, thinking that this is all a dream.

It has to be a dream, because she would never leave you, she said so

But, you think, you left her and now she's not there…

You left her behind, and in turn, God made _her_ leave _you_.


End file.
